Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Real World
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Real World is a two-part episode that finishes up a sequal story to Battle Nexus. Plot All of the Turtles are busy with their own activities, including Leo who is training with Master Splinter. Suddenly, Ultimate Drako appears with the Time Scepter. As Ultimate Drako raises his scepter, energy encompasses our heroes in a flash of light. Leo wakes up and finds he has been transported to a grassy field on top of a hill. As he explores his surroundings, the ninja discovers that he's been sent to Feudal Japan. Unexpectedly, two riders stumble upon the Turtle and are thrown from their horses. One of the riders, an anthropomorphic cat swordswoman, attacks Leonardo, mistaking him for a ninja assassin trying to capture her companion. Leo reluctantly defends himself until he is able to gain the upper hand in battle and establishes peace with his assailant. The woman introduces herself as Tomoe Ame, the retainer of Lord Noriyuki (the panda child accompanying her). Just then a group of Mogura Ninja (moles) explode from the ground and attack! As the moles attack, Leo helps Tomoe Ame defend Lord Noriyuki. Tomoe is dragged into the ground by the Mogura Ninjas. With three ninjas left, Leo must defend himself and Noriyuki. Luckily, out of nowhere arrows are launched towards the mole men. Two more riders approach and scare off the remaining Mogura Ninjas. The horsemen turn out to be Usagi and Gen! Now in safety, Usagi explains to Leo that the evil Lord Hebi has called for the assassination of Lord Noriyuki. Hebi shall favor whichever ninja clan kills the youth. As Leo then explains how he got to Usagi’s world. After a short discussion, Leo decides to help his friend escort Noriyuki to the Shogun, in the capital city of Edo. Afterwards, Usagi will help Leo get to the Battle Nexus so the Ultimate Daimyo can send him home. Cut to Hebi’s Fortress. As the mole ninjas bring Tomoe Ame to Hebi, they inform the evil overlord of Usagi, Gen, and Leo’s presence. With this, Hebi forms a plan to use Tomoe Ame as bait in order to kill Noriyuki. Meanwhile, Leo and his companions arrive at a cliff on their way to Edo. Gen explains that it's a shortcut - but the only way to proceed is down the very high and menacing escarpment. Suddenly, a group of cat ninjas attack. Our heroes fend off the cat ninjas, who retreat so a group of their archers can launch a storm of arrows from above. Leo and his friends have no choice but to jump off the cliff into the river below! As they swim to the far shore, the ninjas fire an arrow with a note attached to it. The note informs them that Tomoe Ame is Hebi's prisoner and will be executed. Even though it's obviously a trap, Lord Noriyuki orders his companions to save her or else he'll do it alone. Later that night, Leonardo and his allies arrive outside of Hebi’s Fortress, which is surrounded by an army of ninjas. Leo and Usagi decide that they'll disguise themselves as Hebi's ninjas and sneak in. Gen will stay hidden with Lord Noriyuki in the nearby forest. Leonardo and Usagi lure some ninjas to the woods, easily defeat them and take their outfits. Usagi is less than happy to be garbed as a ninja, but the two proceed with their infiltration plan. Usagi and Leo walk into camp and begin climbing up the side of the fortress and easily gain entrance into the castle. Gen and Noriyuki are having supper around a campfire. As they sit, a group of mole ninjas tunnel up and captures both of them. Usagi enters the prison area of Hebi's fortress and defeats the guards. The samurai finds Tomoe Ame and cuts her free - but as the warriors are escaping, they are met by a large group of guards. Tomoe is taken hostage with a blade held to her throat, which forces Usagi to surrender. The two are taken to Lord Hebi’s throne room, where Lord Noriyuki and Gen are already being held. As Hebi is about to finish off Lord Noriyuki, Leo jumps out from the shadows and attacks. With this surprise, Usagi, Gen and Tomoe Ame free themselves and join the fray. As the groups battle, Leonardo confronts Lord Hebi - noting that it won't be much of a fight since the snake has no arms. In a flash, Hebi encircles the Turtle and then throws him forcefully into a wall (Leonardo notes that arms are overrated). Hebi corners Leo and it looks bad for the ninja until Lord Noriyuki takes up a blade and intervenes. The young Lord tells Hebi to give up as his minions have lost the fight. The reptilian overlord laughs and states that his fortress is surrounded by his forces and there's no way for our heroes to escape. Just then, the Shogun’s army marches onto the fortress grounds, sounding their horns. Hebi looks out a window, seeing that his troops are being overrun. Despite the overwhelming odds, Hebi promises that he will not allow Noriyuki to leave alive and attempts to strike, only to kicked out of the way by Leonardo. Vowing vengeance, the snake flees. Leonardo moves to follow, but Usagi holds him back, explaining that the evil Lord will not escape the Shogun's soldiers. Lord Noriyuki bows and thanks Leonardo for his assistance. The next morning, Usagi draws the symbols on a large standing stone needed to travel to the Battle Nexus. Once the samurai is finished, he and Leo begin to chant, opening the Battle Nexus portal. With the gateway revealed, Leonardo and Usagi leap through. Leo and Usagi arrive at the Battle Nexus. All is quiet and the stadium is abandoned, as there is no tournament going on. The friends enter the Daimyo's palace. As they approach the Daimyo, he seems old and weak. The Daimyo is accompanied by the Gyoji and has his War Staff on display. Leo and Usagi kneel before the Daimyo and Leo begins to tell him about Ultimate Drako’s treachery and asks for help in finding and rescuing his family. During the request, the Daimyo is sleepy and inattentive, but Gyoji urges Leonardo to continue. As Leo finishes his story, the Daimyo stirs and suddenly grows angry. The Battle Nexus overseer blames the Turtles and Splinter for the loss of his son and orders his guards to lock Usagi and Leonardo in the dungeons forever. With this, the Daimyo’s personal guards rush into the chamber and surround our shocked heroes. A bit later, Leonardo and Usagi reenter the palace. Leonardo decides that they will need to steal the Daimyo’s War Staff in order to save Splinter and the other Turtles. Usagi notes that they'll also have to help the Daimyo, who clearly isn’t in his right mind. Cut to the Palace hall, where Leo and Usagi have snuck into. They stealthily take out two cloaked guards and use the very same cloaks to disguise themselves. Reentering the Daimyo’s throne room, Leonardo and Usagi quickly dispatch three more guards and grab the War Staff as the Daimyo continues in his fretful slumber. Suddenly, the Gyoji appears. Leonardo tells the aide that he doesn't wish to fight, but surprisingly, Gyoji states that he wishes to help them and beckons the two heroes to follow him. In a nearby antechamber, Gyoji instructs Leo on how to use the War Staff. While doing so, the Daimyo's assistant summons a scrying window to view Splinter and the other Turtles. The window reveals an unconscious Splinter who is being held in the very dungeons of the palace! Leo tries to summon his Sensei, but is unsuccessful. Gyoji tells Leonardo to try to save his brothers instead, but his attempts keep failing. Mike, Raph and Don simply phase momentarily (as seen on the scrying window via flashbacks of earlier episodes). Frustrated, Leo hands the Gyoji the War Staff for help. With this, the Gyoji erupts in laughter as he transforms into Ultimate Drako, now holding both the War Staff and the Time Scepter. As Ultimate Drako reveals himself, Leo and Usagi attack, but their efforts are futile as Ultimate Drako simply uses the Time Scepter to freeze them. The villain then uses the staff to transform the palace into a harsh, rocky desert. Leo and Usagi stand on a plateau where they're surrounded by a torrent of purple wind and hulking enemies. As our heroes unsheathe their blades, the zombie warriors of past Battle Nexus champions begin to attack. Usagi is knocked to the ground and Leonardo is left alone to defend him. As Ultimate Drako watches Leo struggle, he uses the War Staff to summon the Daimyo and Splinter and prepares to finish them off as well. As Ultimate Drako is about to slay the Daimyo; he suddenly has a moral dilemma (after all, half of him is still the Daimyo’s son). As he argues with himself over what to do, he doesn't realize that Splinter has awakened. Master Splinter attacks the evildoer, grabbing onto the War Staff. As they fight over possession of the staff, Splinter somehow activates its powers. Splinter summons his sons to him, and Raph, Mike and Don appear in a flash of green energy. The three brothers attack Ultimate Drako, who drops the Time Scepter and relinquishes the War Staff to Splinter. As Mikey and Raph grab the Time Scepter, energy begins to leap between it and the War Staff and then shoots out all around the cursed Battle Nexus. The palace reappears around the group while Leo and Usagi find themselves standing in the stadium. As the energy hits Ultimate Drako, it separates the being back into its two original forms (Drako and the Ultimate Ninja). The two then turn into statues and crumble into dust. The heroes begin to look around in puzzlement - no one knows how the staves did these things. Suddenly, Lord Simultaneous appears and takes his Time Scepter. Simultaneous explains that the Scepter has a mind of its own, and naturally put everything the way that it should be (with a little help from the War Staff). The Daimyo is still dozing, moaning about the loss of his son. Simultaneous looks at the Turtles and tells them that he will demonstrate the good that the Time Scepter can do, when wielded by virtuous hands. With that, the time lord turns the pile of ash that was the Ultimate Ninja into his eight-year-old self. The boy rushes to his father, crying about having an awful nightmare. The awakened ruler hugs his son and explains that he too was having a bad dream, but now everything was going to be all right. Usagi tells Leonardo that it has been an honor to fight with him, and the two bow to one another. Our heroes bid farewell to their samurai friend and Simultaneous sends everyone back to their appropriate time and place. The Turtles and Splinter arrive back in their lair. Casey arrives and states that he's been looking for them for the past ten minutes and asks them if they've been playing some kind of ninja hide 'n' seek game with him. The Turtles smile and declare that it's good to be home. Cast *Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo and Lord Hebi *Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo *Sam Regal as Donatello *John Campbell as Raphael *Darren Dunstan as Splinter *Marc Thompson as Casey Jones, Daimo, and Drako/Ultimate Drako *Stuart Zagnit as Lord Simultaneous *Ted Lewis as Ultimate Ninja/Ultimate Drako *Pete Zarustica as Gyoji *Jason Anthony Griffith as Miyamoto Usagi *Eric Stuart as Gen *Tara Jayne as Lord Noriyuki *Rachael Lillis as Tomoe Ame *Karen Neil as Chizu Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated